


Owed

by mamasweets89



Series: Yato' House Event Entries [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, BDSM, Bondage, Bottom Oikawa Tooru, Degradation, Electro-stim, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Dominant, Female Reader, Figging, First Love, Flashbacks, Light Angst, Light BDSM, Mafia AU, Mentionings of Drug trafficking, Mentions of Pregnancy, Nipple Clamps, Oikawa Knows Spanish, Overstimulation, Penis Spanking, Porn With Plot, Sexual Torture, Slight Mention of Miscarriage, Smut, Switch Oikawa Tooru, Testicle Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, dont know what figging is?, female character is bisexual, google it, its not too graphic or detailed though, oikawa does go to play volleyball in San Juan, slight manga spoiler, some spanish spoken with translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:20:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26012527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamasweets89/pseuds/mamasweets89
Summary: You never forget your first love, even when you wish you could. Heartbreak and being thrown to the sharks of the world of organized crime can harden anyone....Written for the Yato's House Writing Event: August 2020Discord: MamaSweetsFun Trivia: Spanish around the world has many dialects! And Argentina is no exception. For my Spanish speaking readers, be mindful that some phrases are more known, while some used within are Argentinian slang!!! I have included translations within the writing so that everyone will understand! If not, please leave a comment and I will fix what needs to be fixed! I tried to do as MUCH research as I could! I hope I made you all proud <3WARNING: Slight manga spoiler inside of Haikyuu. Mentions of drug trafficking, miscarriage and heartbreak. Also, please read the tags.~*~Not intended for immature audiences, you must be 18 or older and mentally mature to enjoy. Don't like, don't read. The author is not responsible for your sense of comfort and your preferences. This is purely fiction and meant as a form of entertainment only.~*~
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Series: Yato' House Event Entries [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989748
Comments: 7
Kudos: 52
Collections: Yagami Yato FanFic Event: August 2020





	Owed

**Author's Note:**

> Holy crap this was a labor of love. This story took a turn I did not plan, yet I am very happy with this piece. Thank you to all who I was able to bounce ideas off of. You are my treasures. 
> 
> A word to my authors for this month: I am so freaking proud of you ALL. Thank you for making the BIGGEST event thus far!! I can't wait to get September rolling!!!
> 
> I love you all dearly! - Mama

_~Oikawa’s Perspective: Present Day~_

  
  


It still felt so strange to be in the dead of August, and it was barely reaching sixty-five degrees Fahrenheit outside. Even having been living in San Juan, Argentina for the last several years, Oikawa Tooru still felt there was some adjusting he had to overcome. This time of the year back home in Japan made you feel as if you stepped into a crowded sauna, hot and suffocating. Oikawa preferred the heat to the chilly weather though, and with Argentina being on the Southern Hemisphere, his summer was their winter. Up was down, right was left. As much as he loved his new home, there was nothing compared to Japan. 

It was always his goal to go and play for the Club Atlético San Juan after high school; and now have accomplished that dream, along with making it to the Olympics on several occasions; Oikawa Tooru was now the Head Coach of the very team, well on his way to becoming the Owner. Everyone figured once he conquered the sports world of South America, that he’d come back home to Japan. Until he was naturalized as a Citizen of Argentina just shortly after his arrival, it was painfully obvious. Oikawa was there to stay. 

Rolling his neck, checking himself in the mirror one last time before grabbing for his briefcase and heading out of his lush townhome. The cobblestone sidewalk clicked under his polished shoes, his one hand tucked deep into his trousers. Glasses perched on his perfectly chiseled face. 

“Ah! _Se_ _ñ_ _or Tooru, Buen Dia!”_ A small boy who lived three doors down was outside playing around with his soccer ball, he ran to the gate immediately to wish his neighbor Good Morning. 

  
“ _Buen Dia, Mateo!_ Still practicing, I see?” Oikawa paused, leaning against the fence as the bright-eyed child approached him. 

“ _Si!_ Mamá, says that if I practice every day, I will be as great as Lionel Messi!” The young boy threw his ball into the air, headbutting it high into the air towards Oikawa, who instinctively set the ball perfectly back, dropping his briefcase in the process. 

  
“Heh, I’ve no doubt you will make an amazing soccer player one day,” Oikawa gathered his briefcase and waved to the child as he continued down the street, the energetic boy sending him off with a toothy grin.

San Juan was a bustling city, the architecture a mix of modern and ancient humbling abodes and businesses. It was late in the morning, cars littered the streets, and many of the citizens going about their day. The smells of intoxicating foods and coffee filled the streets as Oikawa made his way to his favorite _panadería._ It was almost unhealthy for a man who kept himself so physically fit to be obsessed with this bakery, but their offerings were far too sinful to deny. As he approached the establishment, the scent of baked goods only intensified, Oikawa felt his stomach rumble with hunger.  
  
Stepping inside the shop felt as if you were stepping into someone’s home, warm and welcoming, black and white pictures of family members who have long since passed graced the walls. Only a few small tables with chairs sat beneath those photos, facing the display counter where a young woman was busy packing a box of items. Oikawa plastered the most charming smile on his face as he stepped forward.

“ _Buenas dias,_ Lena _.”_ He leaned against the case, the brunette behind the counter looked up and smiled, Oikawa’s Spanish as fluent as any other person walking the streets.  
  
“Good morning,” Oikawa eyed the woman up and down. Dressed in a simple pair of blue jeans and a grey t-shirt. Her hair sectioned in two long braids that cascaded down and over her shoulders. She was a stunning woman, Oikawa finding himself attracted to her beauty and her demure persona.  
  
“So, what’s fresh today? Other than you, sweetie…” He gave her a wink, chuckling low in his chest as she blushed at his compliment.  
  
“ _Eres un hablador suave!”_ She batted her hand at him, accusing him of being such as smooth talker, as she dashed over to the side display case to pull out a tray. Oikawa smiled to himself, she was too adorable to not fluster, although it wasn’t a difficult feat.  
  
“ _Tia_ made these just a moment ago. I know they are your favorite,” Lena set the tray on the counter before him, the mountain of donuts made his mouth water as he grew more and more hungry by the second.  
  
“Saving these for me, eh, sweetie? You shouldn’t have,” Oikawa loved these delectable treats any time of day. _Bolas de Fraile_ he had learned very quickly was a staple pastry, donuts filled with dulce de leche and topped with powdered sugar, paired with extra strong coffee made for the perfect meal. 

“Please, _Señor, you tease me so!”_ Lena smiled brightly, her face flushed pink even against her sunkissed skin. She poured his coffee quickly and he tossed a few coins onto the counter. When she started to hand him his to-go cup and paper sack, she stopped short when he reached forward to cup her chin in his hand, his eyes intensely bearing into hers, she felt her breath hitch in her chest.  
  
“I tease because you are just so cute when you become flustered,” He gives her chin a gentle squeeze then grabs his items from her hand, her eyes still widened. “Have a good day, cutie.” He gave her a wink and exited the building to continue his way to work.

Oikawa chuckled to himself as he skillfully maneuvered the donut to the top of the paper sack and took a greedy bite of it. He sighed contently, the decadent filling complementing the milder in flavor pastry, of course, there were still staples of Japan that he missed even after all these years; like his favorite Milk Bread, a piping hot bowl of Udon. Or his favorite spicy curry. But, Argentina held its own in not only the culinary world but the people as well. Having met so many amazing folks over the years, he was genuinely happy here.

He walked by an alleyway that led to a small clearing hidden within the buildings, the roof covered by a wooden lattice, vines of morning glories hanging down. Oikawa felt his body pull him in the direction of the small fountain at the end, he felt his heart skip a beat as he approached closer. The fountain water danced, the sunlight shining through the sporadic roof making the water shimmer more, he smiled to himself. He missed her…

  
  


_Flashback:_

  
  


_It had been a very busy and grueling day of practices and games, Oikawa knew coming to San Juan would be a challenge, and he accepted it. But their grueling training sessions about near killed him each time. He had finished a final practice game and sat on the side bench, greedily drinking from his water bottle and a towel draped over his neck. He was fucking exhausted. A teammate of his followed suit, their groans evident that they were well spent._

_“Ay, que linda...look at that beauty over there…” His teammate whistled nudging Oikawa. When he didn’t react right away, the Latino hit him harder in his side._ _  
__  
_ _“Eh! Novato! Newbie, I’m talkin’ to you,” Oikawa groaned as he rubbed his already sore ribs._

_“Do you mind, I’m not in the mood..” Oikawa was thoroughly annoyed and wanted nothing but to be left alone._

_“Trust me, Boludo, this is worth your time..” Oikawa scrunched his nose at being called an idiot, it was one thing for his life long friend Iwaizumi to call him names, but it was unappreciated by a stranger. Indulging him, Oikawa looked up to where they were pointing and gasped. His eyes widened at her, she stood next to a taller man with salt and pepper hair, speaking to their coach. She wore a simple dress suit, carrying a binder and a briefcase. She was tanned and stunning._

_“Who is she…” Oikawa spoke to himself._

_“That’s the daughter of our number one contributor, she’s trouble, so stay away…” Another team member who was a veteran spoke up. “Her Papá is not one to be messed with. He’s the one in the three-piece. You mess with his only child, you have to deal with him…”_

_Oikawa looked back from over his shoulder to the woman across the gym, finding that she was staring at him as well. Their eyes met, both not looking away for what felt like hours. She smiled at him shyly and looked away quickly when her father spoke to her. She nodded to whatever he said before he walked away, she looked back to Oikawa and gave him a cute little wink. Oikawa felt his face flush and his heart skip, oh yes, she was trouble indeed…_

_The romance between the two flourished like a wildfire, igniting so quickly that neither knew how else to handle it. Keeping it a secret from both her father and the team, the two saw each other frequently. Tonight was a beautiful evening and they snuck her out of her home for a late evening escapade._

_"Hey, come back here, Little Cutie!!" Oikawa ran after her, their laughter filling the air of the bustling city. She turned around, her hair whipping around, laughing hilariously._

_"Try and catch me, mi dulce!” The beautiful woman darted down a dark alleyway, Oikawa close on her heels. She squealed in delight as he caught her around her waist, capturing her arms as well, Oikawa standing several inches over her. They laughed together, reveling in their little game of cat and mouse. The alley was dark, faint lights shining through the lattice above, the city came to life each night with twinkling lights and the sounds of thousands of citizens and tourists littering the plaza along with live music. Oikawa looked down at his prize, even in the dark, sultry eyes stared back into his. He felt his breath hitch, turning around with her in his arms, he pressed her to the brick wall. The only sounds they could hear were each other’s panting breaths and the water trickling in the fountain. Her heart raced in her chest, her hands coming up to hold his hips, she could feel him growing hard against her hip, her own desires building as well, unknowing how to handle them, being a novice when it came to relationships._

_Oikawa smirked as he brought up a hand to caress her cheek. He remembered the first time she caught his eye._

_  
__  
_ _“Why do you stare at me that way?” She asked him, her face flushed under his intense gaze._

_“Because looking at you is like seeing you for the first time, all the time,” His voice husky and filled with want. She sucked in a breath, her heart racing. She was young and never wanted the attention of another man before Oikawa. He wasn’t like the others she knew from growing up or through her father. Oikawa Tooru was foreign to her as well as her country and culture. Yet, he was cultured himself. He spoke Spanish fluently as if he lived there all his life; on top of his native tongue and English. He was charming, but not overbearing. He looked into her soul each time, never failing to enrapture her further. He was also exceptionally intelligent and kind. She fell hard and fast, knowing full well her father would disapprove. Always being the ‘good girl’, never going against her father’s wishes, especially for the work he dabbled in, Oikawa Tooru was worth every risk…._

_“Tooru…” She began, their eyes locked to each other, “Kiss me..” She whispered._

_Oikawa’s eyes widened slightly, they had shared many kisses before this evening, but for some reason, her request tonight held so much more behind it. He leaned forward to capture her lips in his, tasting her thoroughly, both hearts leaping to their throats, snagging the very oxygen from their lungs. Her hands wiggled free from his grasp to reach up and tangle in his mousey brown hair, it was soft and she grasped it feverishly, Oikawa moaning into her lips. His hands trailing up and down her body, feeling every inch of her delicious curves. Her body reacting instinctively, she spread her legs to allow him to lean his thigh in between, she gasped as his thigh grazed her very core, a shot of hot pleasure hit her, she ground into him absentmindedly. Oikawa pulled back from their kiss._

_“Tierno...Little Cutie. Don’t...don’t do anything you aren’t ready for..” he begged her. He wanted her, desperately, yet he knew he couldn’t be selfish. She ground into his thigh further, creating the most delicious friction on her most sensitive bundle of nerves, they both groaned. She was no stranger to self-pleasure, she was young and in her twenties and explored her own body many lonely nights. She knew what she liked, and she knew what she wanted. Right now, Oikawa was all she wanted._

_“Please...show me.” Her hot breath tickled his lips as she captured him again, her tongue begging for entrance into his mouth, obliging her he kissed her even more fiercely._

_“Here?!” he managed to mutter in between her kisses. They were still in public, even down an alleyway with a dead-end, if they were not careful they could still be discovered._

_She looked to her left, and looked at the small clearing where the fountain sat, she grabbed his hand and led him to the clearing, around to the back to where the fountain blocked their view of the main street. She motioned for him to sit against the side, and climbed into his lap, straddling him over his thighs, her white and yellow dress draping over their legs completely. He held her close, burying his face into her neck, nuzzling the tender skin. She pressed herself to him as well, her blood pressure as if she were running a marathon. She never imagined this is how she would want to lose her virginity, but being with Tooru sparked something urgent and primal within her._

_“Please...love me…” She whispered into his ear. Something in his brain snapped, her encouragement awakening the deep-rooted passion he’d been harboring for her. He captured her lips again, not caring if they could get caught. Fuck them all. She sat on his lap more firmly, her body begging for more of that delicious friction from before. Oikawa jerked his thighs upward, causing them to thrust against her sex, she gasped. A smirk spread across his handsome face._

_“Mm, Little Cutie I love hearing those innocent little moans of yours,” His hand snaked up to cup her breast through her dress, she wore no bra. Her nipple hardened immediately and he gave it a pinch, making her bite her lip. She continued to ride this thigh, the coarse fabric of his jeans touching her aching clit, she also wore no panties. Oikawa felt himself grow harder, she knew exactly what she wanted tonight, she planned this the entire time._

_“You sure are a naughty girl, aren’t you Little Cutie? You’re getting my pants leg wet, fuck…” Oikawa groaned, she was going to be the death of him already. “Walking around wearing nothing under this pretty dress, do you have some sort of exhibitionist kink?”_

_“Mm, I just...I just want you so badly. Touch me more..” She begged him, her moans becoming needier; he stopped her from grinding on his leg then, instructing her to kneel up off him for a moment._

_“Anything for you, mi Tierno, my little cutie…”_

  
  
  


_End Flashback_

  
  
  


Oikawa remembered how long they sat there behind the fountain, helping her discover more about her body and the pleasure that could be produced. The way he brought her to orgasm twice from just his hands and how she cried his name over and over when he finally took her. The way she rode him and how she wailed accidentally when he thrust into her. She was so beautiful and vulnerable, how tight and yet how perfectly they fit together. That was several years ago when Oikawa was still one of several rookie volleyball players. Oikawa felt a twinge of sadness settle in his heart, never knowing what exactly happened to her. Even when he worked his way up to Head Coach and worked closely with her father before he passed, he never knew what became of his _amor besado por el sol,_ his sunkissed love. 

Shaking his head of old memories, he returned his attention to his breakfast and went to take another bite, his actions cut short when a quick and harsh attack to his skull made him fall to the ground unconscious, his world going black….

  
  


~*~

  
  
  


_~Reader’s Perspective: Two Days previous...~_

  
  


“ _Mira!_ Look, I don’t care what it takes, you had one fucking job. Take care of it, or _I_ will. And then I’ll take care of you…” You hung up your cellphone and set it on the table beside you. You pinched the bridge of your nose, the dull ache of a tension migraine beginning to form. So much for a relaxing afternoon poolside, you never could catch a fucking break

_“Señora..”_ a young woman’s voice called out from behind you, you groaned to yourself, never alone.

“ _Que mierda quieres,_ what the fuck do you want now?!” You growled angrily to your assistant, she cowered sheepishly. Adriana was younger than you, a cute little brunette with curly hair and big doe eyes. A sinful, darkly tanned body with curves and gorgeous breasts. You peaked over your sunglasses taking her in, in her cute little denim skirt and purple peasant blouse.

“I’m-I’m sorry Señora, I was just coming over to see if you needed anything…” You felt sorry for raising your voice at her, you motioned for her to come closer and sit on the edge of your lounge chair. She obliges you, her face growing hot being near you. You sit up a bit as Adriana takes her spot on your chair, you reach forward and cup her cheek, she mewls gently and leans into your touch. Licking your lips, you roughly snake your hands into her hair, causing her to gasp aloud. Your lips crashed to hers violently as you kissed her, your free hand coming up to cup her delicious breast, giving her nipple a rough pinch. She moaned into your mouth as you tasted her greedily. 

She allowed you to do as you wish to her, she was yours to take whenever you wanted. She was your business assistant, as well as one of your many lovers; you acting as her Dominant.

“Tell me, _mi traviesa niña,”_ You moaned as your tongue flicked out to tease her opened mouth, “Mm, my naughty girl, are you wet for me already when I just cursed at you?” You asked as your hand reached down to lift her skirt, no panties in sight, and a sopping wet pussy waiting for you. She groaned as two of your freshly manicured fingers slipped inside her easily, fuck she was so wet. So horny for her mistress. Dirty little whore.

“Oh, sweet girl, you _are_ wet. Señora is sorry for snapping at you just now, it’s been a long week already,” You speak into her ear as your hand continued to pump in and out of her dripping pussy, her legs spread wide like the good little slut she is for you. “Can you ever forgive me?” You capture her lips again, her yelps of pleasure being swallowed as your thumb found her cute little clit and rubbed vigorously over it as you finger fucked her.

“Y-Yes! _Ay dio!_ Señora, I could never be angry with you, ah!” Adriana began to grind her lips against your hand, the warmth building up gaining momentum in her stomach. “P-Please..oh please!” She begged.

“Aw, sweet girl, are you ready to cum for me?” You cooed in her ear, a smirk spread across your face, your nipples hard through your thin white blouse, your own pussy dripping wet watching your beautiful pet ride your fingers. You stop suddenly, and gave her clit a hard smack, she wailed as the mixture of pain and pleasure struck her.

“Let’s see how many times it takes to smack that pretty clit of yours before you come, _pinche puta sucia._ You fucking dirty slut,” you growled at her as you began to smack her bundle of nerves, counting each time. One...two...three... Five...eight…

“Ay! _Mami!_ C-cumming!” She screamed as her orgasm took over, deciding to finish her off completely, your fingers found her insides once again, pumping violently against her g-spot, her orgasm intensified as she began to gush like a geyser. Her body convulsing, eyes rolling to the back of her head. Her head collapsed onto your shoulder, and you kissed it lovingly. Lowering her skirt back down, you rubbed her mound over her clothes to soothe her.

“ _Preciosa niña,_ you do that so well for me. Go take a hot bath and take the rest of the day off.” You kissed her lips once again, then lifting your drenched fingers to her lips, smearing her essence onto her, you licked her clean and gave her a final peck as she nodded and left you then.

  
  


~*~

  
  


The sun had set over the mountains, you stood out on your balcony overlooking your beautiful city. Least, to you it was still beautiful, underneath those twinkling lights, lied a city of darkness. Pain, cruelty, and death. When your father had died, he left the “business” to you. It was never spoken aloud, even with those who were too deep inside, that you were the cause of that darkness under the surface. Your papá left a trail of devastation for you to deal with, and sadly, as the Head of the Family, and being female at that, you had to be twice as ruthless. The pain and suffering of those, who though may have deserved it, the blood was on your hands. Including your father’s. You sighed heavily, the weight of what felt like the world pressing down onto your shoulders.

Life for the last several years left you feeling hollow; like the funny little tinman character. Instead of wishing for a heart, you wished to remove yours. For a heart meant you were alive, meant that you could still feel. You’ve wondered so many times of what that would feel like…

Fucking tears stung your eyes, you reached up to wipe them away, your ring catching your attention. You had forgotten how long you’ve worn _his_ ring, his team’s ring from when they won their first Gold Medal at the Olympics. It was bulky but elegant, with a huge baby blue sapphire embedded with smaller diamonds haloing it, the team’s logo on the side panels. You pulled it off to look at it more closely, your heart-wrenching at the last memory….

  
  
  


_Flashback:_

  
  


_You sat on the side of the bathtub, the test in hand you held in your sobs, tears streamed down your face. Positive. There was no way around it. Not knowing how far along, but it explained why you felt sick every morning for the last three weeks. Your hands felt clammy, and your head swam with so many thoughts. Closing your eyes you took several deep breaths. Concentrating on your heart rate, it began to slow, and you saw in your mind clearly. A faceless little child, being tossed into the air by Oikawa, a huge smile plastered on his face with you by his side. Soon your frightened tears turned to those of joy. You were carrying the love of your life’s child, your smile so bright you began to laugh through your emotions. Standing, you turned the sink on and splashed cool water onto your face. You surveyed your appearance and ran your hands through your luscious hair, your eyes were a little puffy from crying, but it wasn’t horrible. The smile on your face is what mattered. You had to get to him…._

_You had snuck off out of your home so many times now that it was second nature. Once you climbed over the back wall from your tree, you landed with ease on the sidewalk, pretty soon you wouldn’t be doing that anymore. Once you realized you were clear and free, you took off like a shot, full speed running towards where Tooru lived. You felt as if you could fly, you laughed and squealed the entire way, fresh happy tears stinging your eyes as the breeze hit your face from running. People stared at you as you ran by, questioning your sanity. That thought only made you laugh harder._

_"Amor! Amor!" You screamed as you got closer and closer. His neighborhood insight as you rounded the corner and darted down the street. You came to an abrupt halt at the sight before you._

_Oikawa at the gate of his home, a charming smile plastered across his face as he cupped the chin of a young brunette holding a box from her family's panadería, her eyes gazing into him adoringly. You stood there for what felt like minutes, watching the two flirt with each other. Tears of rage filled your eyes then._

_"Su pinche madre! You traitorous motherfucker!" Your shrieks jerked their attention to you, you had slipped his team's ring off and chucked it at his face._

_"Tierno!! Wait! His voice faded in the distance as you ran away as fast as your legs could carry you rushing back home, wishing that that wasn’t the last time you'd hear that beautiful nickname…_

  
  


_~*~_

  
  


_You stayed in bed for months. You couldn't eat, nor drink. Refusing to leave your room even when your prima would visit. Your cousin was like a sister to you and she was the only one who knew of your romance with Tooru._

_Your grief drowned you, stealing the very oxygen from your lungs. After so many weeks, the agonizing pain in the deepest pit of your stomach hit. You wailed and sobbed, the torture on your heart, and now the pain in your body too much to bear. Your father came running to your room, finding you in a fetal position clutching your midsection, blood seeping from between your legs…._

  
  


_~*~_

  
  


_After your doctor had instructed you several more weeks of bed rest, promising to not tell your Papá of what truly happened, leaving it to just a horrible Monthly Cycle, your prima arrived with a box and a letter from Tooru. You refused to read the letter, even going against your cousin's encouragement. She left you alone with your thoughts. Anger, rage, and betrayal flooded your senses once again, yet you stupidly opened the box to find his team ring again. You picked it up, remembering just how gorgeous it was. A strange scratch caught your eye on the inside, you looked closely, “Mi Tierno” had been engraved on the inside. Your body finally allowed itself to sob once again; for the loss of your once-in-a-lifetime love and for the baby made from that truest and most real of love._

  
  
  


_End Flashback_

  
  
  


That was the very last time you cried, never again would that happen. You never dared shed a tear for your father who was murdered, the bastard deserved it for tangling this so-called “family” in the world of drug trafficking and money laundering. May he rot in the deepest pits of hell for also making you his successor, you never wanted this life. Yet, you had no choice. It was dog-eat-dog and if you didn’t toughen up quickly, you would have joined your father buried at sea. No way in hell….

Fighting the urge to throw the ring out of your life once again, you sighed heavily, finding it so difficult to let go of the past and slipped it back on your finger. Your lips pressed into a thin line you turned on your heel to head back inside and made your way to your study, which had previously belonged to your father. The room still smelled of tobacco and your father’s favorite spiced rum, only the good stuff of his oldest _compañero,_ his partner in trading from Cuba. You dug through his desk and found the set of keys for the filing cabinet. Unlocking the old rickety metal drawers, you began to look for a particular file. 

“ _Ay dio,_ he never threw anything away..” You grumbled under your breath, finally landing on a thick file. You slammed the drawer shut and went to sit in the leather chair behind the mahagonny desk, flipping the folder open. So many documents lined the desk over the course of the next hour and a half, you were starting to get a headache until you took the final paper out of the pile. An evil smirk graced your gorgeous features, you reached for your cellphone, speed dialing your right-hand man.

“ _Ay,_ I’m finally ready. Bring him to me…”

  
  
  
  


~*~

  
  
  


_~Present Day~_

  
  


You combed your hair, allowing it to fall down around your shoulders. Dressed in a black pencil skirt and a black button-down that clung to your curves. Your “work” attire was always the same. Black, like the night sky on the outskirts of town, for it hid the blood stains the best when things became messy. Slipping on your favorite black heels, you bent over to tie the laces up your calves, finally selecting a pair of leather gloves. Your heels clicked across the tile of your home as you made your way down to the front door, Adriana stood waiting, as shy as ever with your briefcase alongside another tall man in a suit and sunglasses who went by the name of Sergio. 

“ _Buen dia, Señora,_ the car is ready out front for you,” the giant man spoke, he bowed his head lightly as you approached, you reached out to cup his face gently, he was your favorite. Another one of your precious pets with a delicious cock. 

“Mm, _gracias,_ I expect you to be waiting for me when I return, understand?” You gave him his instructions he knew all too well as your hands trailed down his body and coming to cup him through his trousers, finding him already growing hard under your touch. It was his duty to serve you when you returned from any “business meeting”, and you felt your sex ache already, wanting to come back home and be fucked properly so that you would forget. Forget everything that was about to happen.

“ _Si, mi reina…”_ Sergio growled his response, his arousal deep in his voice, only he was allowed to refer to you as “his Queen”.

“And you,” you turned to Adriana then, the girl biting her lip with a blush across her face, you lift her chin with your gloved hand and devoured her lips in a fiery kiss, your tongue pushing through her entrance to taste her, swallowing her moans. Her lips were so sweet, you adored them so, finding her kisses addictive. “I want your sweet cunt ready for me when I come home too, _mi traviesa niña._ Once I’m done with Sergio, I will be coming for you too….my naughty girl.” 

Adriana mewled selfishly like a little wanton slut, the anticipation of what was to come later.

“ _Sí, Mami._ I will be ready for you..” She whimpered as you flicked your tongue in her agape mouth. You smirked, appreciative of such loyal and willing pets. You realized over the years, why waste your time with one person. When you can have multiple and never be hurt again, not to mention indulging in your sexual desires for both pussy and cock satisfied all your urges and cravings. You gave her an appreciative smack on her ass, her blush growing hotter and she hands you your briefcase. Heading out the door and stepped into the black limo, the driver closing the door, and finally, you were on your way.

~*~

  
  
  


The limo was on the road for over two hours, driving to the outskirts of the city towards your mountain home. You rarely frequented it, for it was too far away from your home base, and with being the head of a drug trafficking mob, any chance being alone could result in an attack, and with your custom home tucked far away with no neighbors, you were naturally paranoid of being followed. Today though was different, for your top hit-men were already awaiting your arrival. 

The limo driver pulled up and swiftly was to your door to let you out. A slender man stood outside the door, another black suit and sunglasses, Marco….you couldn’t remember.

“Welcome home, _Señora._ Everything is prepped for you.” He followed in step with you as you climbed the stairs to the front door of your giant home. 

“And what of our guest?” You asked deadpanned, your heels clicked on the marbled flooring as you both entered, you headed for the grand staircase to climb them to the second floor.

“He woke up about an hour ago, naturally complaining of a headache. And the fact he was tied to a chair. We gave him something for his headache,” Marco confirmed.

“Good, did you also do the other thing I asked as well?” 

“Yes, Señora, he was stripped of all clothing,” Marco swallowed thickly, feeling his nervousness grow, pitying the poor fool who was to receive your wrath.

“ _Perfecto.._ now leave me. I will be in my room until it’s time. Make sure he stays hydrated…” You approached the huge double doors to your room, swatting your hand at Marco.

“ _Sí, Señora._ As you wish,” he bowed his head lightly and turned to leave you.

  
  
  


~*~

  
  
  


The afternoon sun glowed brightly of honey yellow as you were finishing mentally preparing yourself. You applied some red lipstick and fluffed your hair before grabbing your files and gloves. You now stood at the cellar door, you could hear a muffled shout within, that was definitely him. You began to feel your heart race, this strange feeling of anxiousness rising like bile in your throat. 

“This is just business…..just business..” You muttered to yourself. Taking one final breath, you reached for the door handle and entered the dimly lit wine cellar, candles lighting the main path. The shouts of Oikawa getting louder and louder as you approached, you rounded the corner of several stacks of wine bottles and there he sat. Tied to a chair, his hair plastered against his face from sweating and his face angrily flushed. He looked up to you then, your face shaded by the darkness, he did not recognize you yet.

“What the fuck is going on?!” He shouted as he wriggled and thrashed in his chair. The rope you could already see dug into his wrists from his attempts of escaping, along his thighs, knees, and ankles. Such a shame, he always had the prettiest skin. His fit body shone with a thin layer of sweat making him glisten against the candlelight and single overhead bulb.

“Mm, _sigue siendo un chico tan bonito…._ ” You spoke then, your voice deepened, your heart still racing, still such a pretty boy. Even when he was tied up. “You know, if you didn’t thrash around like that, you wouldn’t be so exhausted.” You smirked.

“Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t realize I was supposed to take being kidnapped, tied down, and stripped of my clothes as a pleasant experience..” Oikawa’s voice was a little hoarse from shouting, dripping with sarcasm. More than just a little pissed off of being tied like a fucking animal. “Who the fuck are you? Why am I here?” 

You stepped forward, closer to the light shining above his chair, your confidence rising more, fighting the butterflies in your stomach. Finally, you came into view. His eyes widened, for once, the overly confident and charming Oikawa Tooru was speechless. 

“C-cutie…. _tierno…_ ” He was shocked.

“Well, that’s a name I haven’t been called in a long time….” You set your case down on the floor and began to circle him like a shark, “Most days, I get called _‘Señora’,_ or ‘ _reina’._ Or, my personal favorite,” You stopped in front of him, bending forward to stare him in the eyes, “‘ _Mami.’”_

Oikawa swallowed thickly, the woman before him stared down into him as if she was going to either annihilate him or fuck him. Or frankly, both. This wasn’t his Little Cutie from years ago.

“What happened to you?” He asked gently, afraid anything he could say or ask would set her off.

“Whatever do you mean, Pretty Boy?” Placing your hands on your hips you cocked it to the side, God he really was pretty. So handsome. Seeing him naked and tied down before you made your mouth run dry. You pushed those thoughts down, “I’m _la crucería!_ I am the boss! All of South America is under my control now!” You cackled as you began to circle him again, your finger running up his bare arm and over his shoulder, you can see the goosebumps form on his skin. 

“I am, how the younger ones say,” You rake your hand up suddenly to grasp his hair and pull his head back to look at you, he hissed at his hair being pulled and yanked. Your face so close to his you could smell his cologne, “A boss ass bitch..” You snarled at him. Letting him go forcefully.

“And I’m here to collect. It appears you are extremely in debt with me” You clicked your tongue in a mockingly disappointed fashion. “I never pegged you to be the swindling type, Pretty Boy…”

“Hmph, I’m sure I don’t know what you mean. I don’t owe you anything.” His attitude struck a nerve, you peaked back over your shoulder, your eyes glaring into equally angry eyes. Sauntering over, you smacked him across his beautiful face.

“Oh, contrary, you owe me _everything._ Why don’t we start with your debt to my father,” You needed your briefcase, and retrieved it, setting it on a table that had been set up for you and reached for the top file inside.

“Hmm, tsk tsk tsk. You’ve been very bad, Pretty boy.” You said as you flipped through the file, “I knew you were a prideful man, but a cheater? Hmm...well actually that may not be too far-fetched.”

“What exactly are you getting at?” Oikawa was growing angrier and more frustrated by the minute, he fought at the ropes more, hissing from how raw his wrists already were. You stopped him.

“Don’t tarnish your skin anymore, Pretty Boy. Why don’t you leave that to me.” The evil smirk on your face made Oikawa’s stomach drop.

“Why are you doing this?” He asked once again.

“I told you, Oikawa Tooru; Head Coach to Club Atlético San Juan, two-time Olympic Gold Medalist recipient. Well,” You chuckled darkly, “That should be only _one_ Gold Medal legally. Would be a shame if this information got back to the Olympic Commission.”

You pulled out a document that had been crinkled and dog-eared in the corner. “Seems here, you had just a little _extra_ help in winning that last medal. _Dios Mio…_ ” You looked up to him, brow quirked and then he knew that you knew. He mustered up his most charming of smiles he could manage, looking you dead in the eye.

“Little Cutie, please, let me explain. It’s not exactly what it seems to be,” He chuckled lightheartedly. You remembered that laugh all too much, how it used to make your stomach flutter. The little games that made you both burst into giggle fits. You walked over and smacked his other cheek. Your nostrils flared angrily.

“You don’t get to talk yourself out of this, Pretty Boy. _Tienes lo que te mereces!_ This is exactly what you deserve…” 

Oikawa could feel there was a deeper meaning behind your words, if you weren’t careful, this could turn even messier than intended. “My father swayed the judges at your last big game during the Olympics, as stated right here, you came to him in distress. Actually worried about the competition of that year’s games. But Lord knows you had to make sure you won, so, that bastard of a man decided to take pity on you. He was, of course, the man who kept your silly team afloat for so long, so naturally, another Olympic win would mean more positive spotlight and funding for the volleyball team. And when that technically didn’t happen, well, lucky for you, the bastard was murdered before he could approach you again.”

Your words filled with venom and hate for your father, you turned to lean against the table, holding the document up for him to see. Oikawa’s lips pressed into a thin line, knowing he had been caught and for the fraud that he was.

“Time’s up, Pretty Boy. I’m in charge, and I want my money.” You glared down at him. “You _owe_ me…”

“Little Cutie, I…” Oikawa bent his head forward, he had no idea what to do now. The team was successful, yes, but not nearly enough to pay back such a hefty debt. And he wasn’t rolling in cash either. “I don’t have that kind of money…” His voice was barely audible to you.

“Speak up, Pretty Boy,” Your domme persona peaking through in your tone.

“I can’t pay you back!” He spoke louder then, his voice echoing in the cellar. “I don’t know if I will be able to.”

“Oh, I’m pretty sure you can think of someway…” You strutted over to him, your hips swaying, he looked up at you as you approached, his pulse began to race. All he could see was the innocent and care-free angel he fell in love with years ago, not the hardened and dangerous Mob Boss of all of South America. 

You cupped his chin in your gloved hand, giving it a little squeeze. “Hmm, yes, I believe we can come up with some sort of deal…” You chuckled.

“What are you suggesting Cutie?”

“If you can’t pay me back in cash, your body will do just fine.” You reached down and gave his nipple a harsh pinch, he hissed at the shock, eyes widened.

“W-what?!” He choked out.

You pinched his other nipple, giving it a twist in the process, he yelped at the pain, his body reacting in ways he was unfamiliar with.

“You heard me, Pretty Boy. Be my plaything, and I will forgive your debt entirely. I mean, I could just kill you instead, if that’s what you prefer.”

“Seems like a pretty shitty deal,” He growled. You reached down and roughly grabbed his balls, the noises he made were not of this earth. He felt himself starting to harden, hoping it wasn’t obvious.

“Oh trust me, you’d rather be my toy, you don’t want me to kill you.” You gripped him tighter, his breath hitching from the pain. “I’d guarantee you wouldn’t want to watch me cut off each of your limbs, starting with that pretty cock of yours, as you slowly bled out from your injuries..” You leaned into his face, he reacted slightly by pulling away, you flicked your tongue on his earlobe.

“So, what’s it gonna be, Pretty Boy?” Your breath was hot on his ear, his body reacting once again as his cock started to grow harder, his mind racing against his better judgment. “Don’t keep me waiting, I’m not a very patient person.”

His face turned to you then, your eyes narrowed staring into him. He was still so stupidly handsome, and you hated yourself for even allowing old attractions to surface. Those same chocolate-brown eyes that made your very breath hitch when you were younger. His eyes softened as you two stared at each other for a moment, you could hear his breathing this close, and he could hear yours. Taking the bold, first move, Oikawa leaned forward and captured your lips with his. You gasped into his kiss, yet couldn’t find the strength to pull away. You moaned into his kiss as you opened your mouth for him to taste you. Your lipstick smearing across both of your faces. You’ve kissed so many over the years, yet his kiss still hit you harder than a semi-truck. A warm feeling pooled in your stomach, triggering you to pull away suddenly. You smacked him across the face again, grabbing his chin firmly in your hand. 

“Use your fucking words, _puto_ ,” You growled, how dare he kiss you as if nothing had changed. 

“What was it you said you liked being called? Wasn’t it…. _’Mami’?_ ” His eyes challenged you, your body clenched at his delicious voice calling you that. 

“Is this your way of agreeing to the conditions, Pretty Boy?” You chose your words carefully.

“If it means being with you again, then yes. Use me however you wish, Little Cutie. I mean... _Mami. Mi Tierno”_ Oikawa may have been stupid for going to your father in the past. What he regretted was not fighting harder for you, to try and fight for the two of you. Every day he regretted not having you in his life, and here you were before him. Looking sinful and lethal in all black, skin tanned, and thick and full hair. Not to mention how you’ve grown into your body, fully rounded hips and thighs, and breasts that begged to be touched. And if it meant that you would use him as nothing but a sex toy to be with you again, it was worth it to him. Even for one last time.

A devilish smirk spread across your face, you gave him a quick peck to his lips and lightly spanked his balls before standing away from him. He gasped at the sensation, and a light blush covered his face.

“Good boy..” You whispered before disappearing for a moment around the corner. You reappeared with a small metal tray with a few items and a beautiful white candle that was lit. You set it on the table, then turned to Oikawa, he watched you intently, a slight twinge of worry painted on his handsome face. You grabbed a small remote from the tray, and his chair began to adjust itself in a reclining position. Once it was where you wanted it to be, you walked over and detached the seat of the chair, it fell away and all that remained to keep him seated was a small cushioned pad. His legs extended a bit, arms still tied to the rests. His chest rose and fell erratically from his uneven breathing, his cock now standing at attention.

“You’re so hard for me already, Pretty Boy. You’re not excited are you?” You spanked his hard cock a bit, Oikawa hissing in a breath. The mixture of pain and pleasure shot through his body like electricity. 

“I’d be more excited if you’d untie me from this contraption,” He chuckled nervously, not realizing just how serious you were taking this. 

“Oh no, that would defeat the purpose. You’re _my_ toy to play with, not the other way around. Not anymore…” the last part didn’t fall past his ears.

“What do y-ah! Fuck!” He shouted, his question cut short as you pinched his nipple again, making it stiffen. 

“ _Cállete, pinche pendejo…_ don't be stupid and start asking stupid questions…” You turned back to the table and grabbed a small unit, chords running from the top, you adjusted the clamps. His eyes grew wide as you attached them too roughly to his already tender nipples. You tightened them just enough, Oikawa gasping from the unfamiliar sensations.

“Ah, fuck!” He hissed as you gave the chords a quick tug to make sure the clamps were in place. Clicking a few of the buttons to the unit, you switched it on, a quick jolt of electro-stim hitting him making him shout out in surprise. “Ah! Ah! C-Cutie, you sure are going to take advantage of this aren’t you?”

“You said to use you as I pleased. Don’t tell me you’ve grown into a little bitch, Pretty Boy Oikawa…” He jerked again as the second wave of shocks attacked his nipples.

“Ngh! N-No...I’m not!” He groaned. You tucked the unit into his ropes, then caressing his cheek. He was squirming already, his cock glistening with pre-cum. 

“You’ll just have to prove that to me,” You leaned into him as if you were going to kiss him, his mouth open and ready for you, instead you flicked your tongue in is mouth quickly. You chuckled deep in your chest, reaching for the chair at the table and sat before him. You crossed your legs, the skirt riding up your thighs revealing delicious skin, twirling your heeled shoe in front of him. You pressed the sole into his cock, rubbing it up and down his generous length, he leaned his head back moaning deep in his throat. 

“Fuck!” His voice was hoarse.

“Such a pretty cock, you know, I remembered thinking that one night that it wouldn’t fit. But you did….you filled me _real_ good, Pretty Boy. Do you remember? That night you fucked me the first time?” Your voice dipped, your own arousal growing in the pit of your stomach. You reached for the buttons of your blouse and began to undo them, revealing again, a black lacey bra. Oikawa watched you as you rubbed his cock with your foot and how you started to touch your breasts, the lace see-through, he could see how hard your nipples were. You rolled, pinched and teased your own nipple through the fabric, he moaned.

“I...ngh, I never forgot. I think about it all the time,” he choked out, before wailing in pain as you applied firm pressure to his erection, the clamps choosing that time to shock him at the same time.

“Don’t lie to me, you’ll kill the mood.” You spoke harshly, you bit your lip as you went back to teasing your nipples. Moaning as you watched him writhe before you, it was so sexy, you could feel your panties becoming wet. “Let’s see if you can cum from just my shoe like a little bitch.”

Your foot went back to caressing him and you teasing yourself, he watched you intently, his brown eyes darkening with arousal, he could feel himself just on the brink, wishing for more pressure to make him cum. Suddenly, he began to writhe as he spurted his first orgasm onto his stomach, the nipple clamps having shocked him again making him finally orgasm. 

“Ah, fuck, fuck!! Ngh!” 

“What a cute little squirt, however, _la noche está en pañdes,_ the night is still young... _mi dulce,”_ You stood then, taking the glove off one of your hands, you gathered his sticky arousal onto your finger and brought it to his lips. “Say, ah..”

He hesitated before finally opening his mouth to clean your fingers of his cum, he sighed deeply as his tongue lapped at your manicured digit. You bit your lip, remembering one of the nights he used that tongue on your sex. How you came so many times from just his mouth, you moaned at the memory. 

“That tongue of yours is still so skilled,” You pulled your fingers from his mouth.

“I wish you’d untie me so I can help you to remember how much it loved your taste,” He managed a charming and seductive smile. Your clit throbbed at the thought.

“Maybe if you’re a good boy, you can have a taste later..” You took your seat again, removing your other glove you pulled the chair closer in, his cock sitting at chest height. You wrapped your hand around it, it was already growing hard again, Oikawa groaned in his chest loving having your hand around him.

“I remember when we made love so many times in one night. How many times was it?” You feigned innocence as you slowly pumped him.

“Ngh, seven times, Cutie. Fuck that feels good.” It had been a long time since he felt the touch of another. 

“Mm, such a good number. But...I think we can do better.” You started to pump him more vigorously, licking your hand to create a more slick motion, Oikawa moaned as you milked his cock. 

“Oh, fuck. Mm, yeah, baby. So good!”

Your free hand began to cup and fondle his balls as you pumped his cock, his moans and sounds of pleasure filling the cellar, your own ache in your sex wanting to feel as well. Using every trick you knew, your movements made him cum a second time, yet you refused to let up.

“Too sensitive, shit! C-cutie wait!! Give it, ah! Give me a second to recover!!” Oikawa’s body convulsed in his restraints, his erection growing back rapidly, his length sensitive from no break. You continued to make him cum over and over again until his voice cracked from overstimulation and nothing came out of him. His mouth was agape, his lips red and swollen from him biting them.

“ _Ay dios..._ you did so well. You know, I lost track of how many times that was. Silly me,” You chuckled evilly, your sadistic tendencies shining through, watching the pleasure mixed with his pain from cumming so many times and his nipples tender from being shocked.

“But….still not good enough.” You tapped your chin, walking back to the table. 

“Wai..what?! You can’t be serious!” Oikawa tried to catch his breath, his body covered in a light sheen of sweat, skin flushed a healthy pink. 

You returned to your seat with a small knife and what appeared to be a knob of ginger. Oikawa quirked his brow, thoroughly confused.

“Tell me, _mi dulce_ , my sweet Pretty Boy,” You held up the piece of ginger in front of your face examining it. “Have you ever heard of ‘figging’ before?” Your eyes met his, a dangerous glint in them.

He shook his head no, cautious to even speak. He watched you bring up the knife next as you slowly peeled the skin and sliced the ginger into a cone shape. “There’s a first time for everything, wouldn’t you agree?” Your voice dripped with malicious sweetness.

You licked your finger, wetting it liberally before reaching down to his ass.

“Wait..wait, stop! What are you doing?!” Oikawa grew nervous.

“Just readying you, Pretty Boy. Oop, look at that, you sucked my finger in so well, mm. Such a good boy.” You prodded his entrance, Oikawa fought himself to not moan. You could tell he had never had experienced anal in his life, you felt your pride swell knowing you would be taking his first as he did to you, what goes around comes around.

“Mm, you’ll take this just fine,” You began

“Take what?!” 

You held up the small piece of ginger, Oikawa’s eyes widened in fear. “No, No you will not put that up my ass! Are you crazy?!”

You backhanded his balls for talking back, “ _Cállete,_ stop whining like a little bitch.”

You brought the ginger down to his entrance, he was stretched and ready. It slipped in easily, Oikawa emitting a noise between a gasp and a yelp. He began to thrash in place.

“Jesus fucking Christ it burns!” 

“It’s just the essential oils, you’ll be fine.” You laughed darkly, you had learned of this very ancient form of torture when you entered the BDSM world, from humble beginnings of an Ancient Chinese torture method to modern-day sexual stimulation. The essential oils produced a slight burning sensation, causing the blood to flow down to the genitals at a rapid pace. In no time, Oikawa was rock hard once again. 

You began to slip out of your clothes, your shirt came off, followed by your skirt, standing before him in the lacey bra, panties, and laced heels

“Fuck..” he hissed, his cock hard and throbbing again, the burning within his ass and also watching you reveal your delectable body to him. You strutted to him, climbing into his lap, loving how you still molded against him. You leaned down on him, your face so close to his as both hands tangled in his hair, your sex grinding against his cock.

“Cutie, please….I can’t take much more. I..I can’t” You caught his lips with yours as out devoured each other, your hips gyrating in his crotch more. You swallowed his moans, mewling yourself. You throbbed and were drenched, giving in to your own desires to feel Oikawa fill you once again. 

“Just one last time, for me, _mi dulce…_ ” You sat up from kissing him, removing your bra to reveal your gorgeous breasts, each nipple pierced. You bit your lip as you played with them again for Oikawa.

“Shit…” He hissed.

“Mm, Pretty Boy, even after all these years, you still make me wet. Look at how hard my nipples are, want to taste?”

He nodded, you leaned forward to let him tease your one nipple. His tongue lapping at it, tugging on the metal bar piercing slightly causing you to moan aloud. 

“Oh, yeah. Good boy, so good!” You squealed as he flicked your sensitive bud again. You pulled away, enough was enough, you needed his cock. You moved your panties aside and guided his thick cock inside you, slowly and torturously. The head barely inside as he groaned.

“Ngh, _tierno_ please, I need to feel you more.” Oikawa hissed in a breath, the burning still evident, and then the warmth of your pussy slowly engulfing him.

“Oh, like when you beg. You want this pussy? You want me to just impale myself on it?”

“Yes! Oh fuck, yes. I need to feel you again. Cutie please, fuck me. Ride me.” His words were relentless. You finally sat completely, his cock buried deep in you, both your moans filling the room.

“Oh, oh, baby….fuck.” You lost yourself for a moment, feeling how full he made you again, you closed your eyes as you moaned. His hips jerking upward suddenly thrusting into you making you gasp, you smacked his face again. 

“Don’t fucking rush me…” Your annoyance evident, he smirked.

“Trust me, _Mami_ , I want this to last forever…” His voice was thick with want for you, you glared at him as you began to ride him a little too hard.

“‘Last forever?!’ Don’t fucking lie to me!” You growled as your anger rose, you rode him fast and urgently, you grabbed the chords still attached to his nipples and gave them a tug. He yelled from all sensations attacking him.

“I-I’m not lying!! God fucking damn it! Ah! Shit! Fuck!! Baby, I need you!” His head fell back eyes closed as his body gave into you, submitted all of himself. His pride diminished long ago.

“If you needed me so badly,” You moaned out, growling in fury. “Why would you ever look at another woman?! Huh!? Tell me! Was I just a fuck toy to you too??!?!” You smacked him in the face harder, your passion growing more violent. You blinked back tears threatening to fall.

“NO! I loved you! I still fucking do!!” He screamed then, “Ah fuck so...you’re so tight. Let my hands free please!” 

“Fuck you!! Don’t lie to me!” You grabbed his neck, choking him as you rode him harder and faster chasing for your orgasm. You felt it so close, you needed more friction. Your emotions betrayed you as tears began to fall down your face, the passion of heated sex and unresolved anger was too much.

“You’ve always been everything to me! Fuck! “Oikawa watched you as you rode him, his eyes intense as he tried to make you believe everything he said, fighting to be able to breathe properly and speak to you. “You’re still wearing my ring. Tell me you don’t love me still, Cutie!” He coughed a bit, eyes rolling into his head as he felt his final orgasm climbing. “TELL ME!”

“I...ngh I don’t!!!” You wailed as your orgasm crashed into you, your walls clenching his cock so hard, Oikawa came as well, the blood flow from figging causing this last orgasm to be so powerful, that it was painful. You could feel his hot cum spurting inside you, his cock pulsating as you milked him for all he was worth. You remained still in his lap, cock still inside you. You felt your shoulders begin to heave, your body shaking threatening to start sobbing. You carefully climbed off him, gathering your discarded clothing. You refused to look back at him, unable to look at him at all….

“My staff will come to untie you. You have a room set up on the far side of the mansion to recover. Stay as long as you need….” You spoke emotionlessly, walking away leaving him once again, not caring you were barely dressed. All you need now was to be in your room to cry freely, away from prying eyes. Away from Oikawa.

  
  
  


~*~

  
  


_~Three Days Later…~_

You never did make it back to the city, you had no desire to leave your luscious room, your body exhausted still from your session with Oikawa. You instructed your staff to make sure he had everything he could want or need, for being a good Dominant, you provided aftercare. However, you forgot yourself in this whole ordeal. Tears stained your pillows for the last few nights, refusing to eat or drink again. You stayed in bed where you felt the safest. You drifted in and out of a heavy sleep constantly, feeling disgusted with yourself. You wish this wasn’t your life at all….

Your back was to the door when it opened late that evening, you pretended to be asleep, not wanting to deal with any of your staff members. The door closed behind whoever dared entered, the room dark again. Quiet footsteps stopped at the side of the bed, you heard a slight chuckle.

“Little Cutie…”, your eyes widened. It couldn’t be.

You rolled over, indeed Oikawa Tooru stood at the side of your bed. Dressed in only a pair of black sweatpants. Hair fresh out of a shower and smelling clean and fresh.

“T-Tooru..” You spoke his actual name for the first time in years.

Even in the darkness, you could see his gentle smile. Though you hated to admit it, this dashing, handsome man was your only weakness. You pulled the covers back, silently inviting him in. He needed no coaxing as he slid into the bed with you, you wrapping him up in the blankets with you. His arms snaking around you pulling you closer, you stared into each other’s eyes, just as you used to. He reached up to caress your cheek.

“I know, about the baby, _tierno..”_ He finally spoke gently, feeling his own heartache.

Fresh tears filled your eyes, a sob wracking your body as he held you tightly, “Your cousin told me everything, baby. I’m so sorry you went through that alone..” Oikawa felt his own tears begin to pool. It ate at him for years, wishing he could have gotten in contact with you. But when your cousin advised him to stay away, indicating he’d only make things worse, is when he begged her to bring you the ring and the letter. When he never heard from you, he took that as his answer.

You sobbed into his chest as he held you, your arms wrapping around his body too. You wished you never had lost him to begin with. You hated yourself for what you’ve become, being a hardened and broken woman. All you ever wanted was to be loved by Tooru. Yet your hands were stained with blood, drugs and cruelty. You felt disgusted. 

“I’m so sorry…” you wailed, tears dripping down your face. Oikawa lifted your chin with his hand, wiping away your tears, then kissing each cheek and your forehead.

“We will get through this together….you and me. Just like it should have been from the start.” 

“Promise?” You choked out, taking a deep breath to steady yourself. He leaned down to kiss you passionately.

“Always…Little Cutie.” You drifted off to sleep together, holding each other tightly. Silent promises to never let each other go again, promising for a better future.

  
  
  


-Fin

  
  
  
  



End file.
